


4:1

by Petrichoraflora



Series: In a million other lives [9]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: The four times Andy couldn't help herself from touching Miranda, and the one time Miranda desperately wanted her to
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: In a million other lives [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1021055
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	4:1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a quick little idea I had

Irv started it

Truly Andy could not possibly be blamed for her actions. It wasn’t her fault, no jury in the world would convict. If they had courts for employees fucking their bosses at work that is.

It had been Irv’s fault, that disgusting toad. She had bumped into him in the elevator.

“Hello Andy, fancy seeing you here.”

Andy scowled inwardly but plastered the biggest smile on her.

“Yes, good morning Mr. Ravitz.”

“Oh call me Irv, Andy.”

Andy took a step away from him, closer to the wall.

“Yes, of course.”

Irv smirked at her, obviously ogling her. Much to her dismay he followed her onto Runway’s floor instead of heading up to his office.

“You know you really stepped up your game since working for Miranda.”

Andy shrugged and sat down behind her desk.

“Oh yeah?”

Irv nodded, and leaned into her space.

“Yeah, you know you were pretty before. But now my my, you are a beautiful specimen.”

Andy shrunk back, but he just followed further into her space.

“You know you’re honestly wasting your time working for that bitch. I could give you so much more, for a price of course.” He reached forward and began playing with her necklace, his eyes glued to her chest.

“Is that so?”

Andy smirked as Irv visibly shivered, as if Miranda’s voice had slithered into his ear like a snake. 

“Uh- well- Hello Miranda.”

Miranda stood there with her arms crossed, her lips pursed.

“Unhand my assistant, Irv.”

Irv pulled back and stood board straight as if he had been burned.

“Yes- um- well-”

“What business proposal do you have in store for Andrea, I’d like to know. She’s a great assistant you know, I’d like to know what I’m up against.” Miranda continued.

It was Andy’s turn to shiver, as Miranda brilliant eyes met hers.

“Um- well of course. I have several- um- several positions available-”

“Most of which I’m sure will require the purchase of a good pair of knee pads, maybe some experience in gymnastics, a good gag reflex?” Miranda listed off quite nonchalantly.

Irv started opening and closing his mouth.

Andy covered her mouth as Irv began to turn red.

“How dare you suggest-”

Miranda stepped forward, her eyes narrowing.

“I suggested absolutely nothing, did I Andrea?”

Andy shook her head.

“No, I don’t think you did Miranda.”

“Andrea and I are in agreement on this, of course.”

Miranda came closer as her tone got darker, and Irv seemed to shrink in front of her.

“This will go no further, as long as we are of the agreement that you will never speak to Andrea- or any of my assistants for that matter- in that way ever again. Do we have an understanding, Irv?”

Irv blinked his beady little eyes at her, his face still red. Miranda raised her brows expectantly. Irv finally nodded. 

“Yes, Miranda.”

“Good.”

Irv stood there staring. Miranda rolled her eyes.

“That’s all.”

Without a second thought, Irv scuttled back towards the elevator.

Miranda smirked at Andy, who was sitting there clenching her thighs together. Now she didn’t necessarily like it when Miranda was possessive of her, but honestly, that was hot. Like that was insanely hot.

Miranda turned on her heel and head back into her office. Andy jumped to her feet and followed close behind. The minute the door closed behind them, Miranda turned to find Andy behind her.

“I didn’t call for you-”

Miranda was cut off as Andy invaded her space, and pushed her back into her desk. Her hands found Miranda’s waist, her lips making its way down Miranda’s throat. Miranda whimpered.

“Andrea- oh fuck.”

Miranda moaned as Andy groped Miranda’s chest, and nipped at Miranda lips with her teeth.

“Now- is not the time- oh Andrea.” 

“You can’t just go around telling off smarmy toads when they get in my face and expect me to remain unaffected.” Andy murmured softly against Miranda’s throat.

Miranda hummed.

“Later, darling. Later.” She breathed.

Andy nodded, taking a breath and attempting to calm herself.

“Sorry.”

Miranda leaned back against her desk, her hair dishevelled and lipstick smudged. Her chest was heaving, as she shook her head.

“It was not- unacceptable.” Miranda whispered, with a small smile.

Andy smiled, and leaned back into Miranda’s space to kiss her little smile.

“It was much more than unacceptable.” Andy mumbled.

Late nights

Andy stumbled into the town house a little after eleven, Miranda’s dry cleaning in her arms. She was quiet as she opened the closet door to hang it up. Andy was relieved to have less to carry that evening, as Miranda already had the book and was most likely looking it over in her office right that second.

She removed her heels and snuck across the floor towards Miranda’s study. As she got to the doorway, she found Miranda curled up in her favourite armchair. Her makeup was gone, and she was wearing a soft cashmere sweater that hung off her shoulders. Her glasses were on the edge of her nose as she touched her red pen to her bottom lip.

Andy crossed the threshold and tiptoed across the floor, Miranda’s back was to her so she was easily able to sneak up on the woman, since she was already so focused.

She could see down the front of Miranda’s sweater from where she stood, and of course she wasn’t wearing a bra. Slowly she slid her hands down from Miranda shoulders to her collarbones, then down the skin of her chest, stopping just above the hem of her sweater. Miranda hummed softly, dropped her pen, and letting her head fall back onto the back of the chair. Andy took this as her permission.

With the lightest touch, she ran the pads of her fingers down Miranda’s chest and around the swell of her breast. 

“Oh.” Miranda breathed softly, reaching back to run her hands up and down Andy’s arms.

Andy smoothed her fingers around Miranda’s breasts a couple more times, and she felt Miranda’s nipples harden in response. Miranda moaned, as Andy began to massaged and squeeze. She leaned in and began to press kisses to her throat, Miranda’s breath began to quicken.

“Andrea- the book.”

Andy hummed, nibbling on her neck.

“The book can wait.”

Andy squeezed more aggressively, and began to suck on her pulse point. Miranda arched her back, pressing her chest into Andy’s hands. Andy tugged and pinched Miranda’s nipples, and bit Miranda’ s throat again.

“Andrea please- the deadline is soon.” 

Andy pulled back, and Miranda whined at the loss of contact.

“I’m sorry, darling. Later-”

“Yes, later. I know.” Andy sighed.

How Motherly

When Andy had been awoken early that morning by the twins for breakfast, she had been disappointed to find Miranda was no longer in bed next to her. That disappointment now dissipated.

She climbed down the stairs quietly, she could hear the music playing softly, Abba if she wasn’t mistaken. Miranda was a fan.

She stepped into the kitchen, and her heart was immediately warmed at the sight. Miranda was wearing an apron, and she was covered in flour. Andy’s heart began to beat faster. She knew Miranda was useless at baking, she had many talents, but baking was not one of them. She was pleased that Miranda was making the effort with the girls, as they loved to bake.

“Andy!!!” Cassidy shouted and ran over to her, tackling her with a hug.

“Come now Cassidy, indoor voice.”

Cassidy nodded.

“Sorry mom.”

Andy chuckled.

“You only saw me ten minutes ago.”

Cassidy shrugged.

“I couldn’t hug you properly when you were lying down.”

Andy only nodded.

“Of course.”

Both girls moved into the opposite room to pick a movie. Andy rounded the counter to the woman she loved. Miranda stood there, blushing.

“Good morning.” Andy murmured, wrapping her arms around Miranda’s waist.

Miranda hummed in response.

“You’re baking?”

Miranda only blushed darker.

“I wanted it to be ready before you woke up, but it seems I am doomed to burn everything I touch.”

Andy laughed, and only tightened her arms around Miranda. She gently brushed her nose against Miranda’s throat, and nipped playfully.

Miranda froze.

“Andrea, the girls are on the other side of that wall.” She hissed.

Andy chuckled softly, and kissed her throat again.

“Truly that only makes it more of a challenge.”

Miranda shook her head. Andy pouted but relented.

“I will get back at you Priestly, just you wait.”

When does Yoga become hot yoga?

Andy rushed into the living room, Miranda’s itinerary in hand.

“Miranda, we have a-”

Andy froze.

Miranda was stretching on her yoga mat. Her doctor had said to do more of it, it was good for her stress management. It was not helping Andy in her stress management in the slightest.

Miranda had her face down to the mat, palms flat, her cute little ass up in the air. Her back arched beautifully.

“Oh.” Andy said softly.

“What did you need Andrea?” Miranda asked softly, not moving from her position.

Andy walked over to where Miranda was in the room. She stood behind Miranda, and gazed at the curves on display in front of her.

Andy reached out, and slid her hand over the curve of Miranda’s ass before smacking it gently.

Miranda whimpered.

“Andrea.”

Andy moved her hand down the back of Miranda’s thigh, then back up over the curve of Miranda ass.

“You’re teasing me, Miranda.”

Miranda’s legs began to shake, Andy could see the muscles beneath the tight leggings Miranda wore. Andy moved closer, moving her hand back down, sliding her deft fingers between Miranda’s legs. She pressed where she knew it was wanted.

Miranda whimpered again.

“Oh- dear Andrea.”

Andy began rubbing harder, and Miranda’s hips began to roll of their own accord against Andy’s fingers.

“Andrea- please we can’t- oh fuck.”

Andy groaned, and pulled her hand away only to slap her Miranda’s ass again.

Miranda fell to her knees on the mat, her chest heaving.

“You pick the worst possible times you know.” 

Andy laughed and rolled her eyes.

The gala

Andy still had yet to adjust to being on with Miranda, but not WITH her. She couldn’t come to events on Miranda’s arm, not yet. So she had to stand in the hall and wait to see her love, just like everyone else.

This time was like every other, and she was absolutely frozen in time when Miranda entered the room. Like a true queen, all elegance and grace. That was her girlfriend, coming down those stairs, with a sparkle in her eye. 

Miranda’s gown was classic and black. Timeless. Just like her.

Andy grinned brightly, as Miranda crossed the floor towards her. She wore a darker lipstick than usual, more skin was on display than usual. It was doing something to Andy. She was so beautiful.

The minute Miranda got to her, Andy took her hand and began pulling her through the crowd. She hoped no one would notice how quickly they were moving. They stopped every few people to greet and make nice, but soon enough they were far away from the gala and the guests and in a quiet room.

She closed the door and pushed Miranda against it. Her mouth latching on to whatever skin she could reach. Her lips and teeth trailed along Miranda’s jaw, bit her ear, down her throat to the skin above the hem of her dress.

Miranda was breathing heavily, but Andy was going slowly, in case Miranda wanted her to stop. But there were hands in her hair, tugging her upwards back to Miranda’s mouth. 

Miranda pressed their mouths together, the kisses growing more aggressive and insistent. Miranda slid her tongue across Andy’s bottom lip, before slipping her tongue inside Andy’s mouth. 

They both moaned, as Miranda pulled them closer together.

Andy pulled back, Miranda’s look was predatory.

“Miranda, are you sure?”

“Andrea, if you don’t fuck me right this instance-”

Miranda didn’t finish as Andy forced Miranda’s skirt up over her hips, and gently brushed her fingers over Miranda’s wet cunt. Miranda shivered.

“You’re so wet.” Andy whispered.

“Andrea, please. It’s later now.” Miranda whimpered.

“Of course my darling.”

Andy forced Miranda’s underwear aside, and pushed two fingers into her. Miranda cried out, and her head slammed back against the wall.

“Hush darling, we don’t want the guests to hear you.”

Andy began an excruciating pace, curling her fingers relentlessly. The sounds Miranda was making were nothing short of pornographic.

“Someone is eager.” Andy murmured, slowing her pace.

“Please- Andrea Im so close- please” Miranda begged.

Andy smirked, and pulled the front of Miranda’s dress down, freeing her breasts before swooping in and taking one in her mouth. Miranda moaned again, before Andy began to move her fingers again in earnest, using her thumb to press against Miranda’s clit.

“Oh fuck- oh god-” Miranda moaned.

Andy licked back up Miranda’s throat, and nibbled on her ear.

“Come for me, my love.”

Miranda came with a silent cry, her walls closing around Andy’s fingers, her nails digging into Andy’s back.

As she came down from her high, and her senses came back to her, Miranda looked up at Andy through hooded eyes as Andy removed her fingers and sucked them into her mouth.

“That- was well worth the wait.”

Andy laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, that's my cute and smutty little thing, let me know what you think!!!


End file.
